Quem disse que precisa ser um conto de fadas?
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: O SASUKE VOLTOU? - Sakura gritou surpresa. - ACORDA LOIRO BAKA! TEMOS QUE IR ATRÁS DO SASUKE!  E assim fomos procurar por ele. Eu só não esperava que eu, Hyuuga Hinata, seria a responsável por fazê-lo retornar.


**Olá leitores!**

**Essa fic é um presente (atrasadérrimo) de aniversário para Mousse Ritz Winchester Evans, uma grande escritora aqui do fanfiction e uma leitora que eu prezo muito.**

**Parabéns atrasado, muita paz, felicidade e ideias para você, que continue sempre nos presenteando com suas histórias maravilhosas!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**P.S.: Eu sei que disse que seria uma song-fic, mas essa ideia aqui ficou melhor, então vai essa mesmo! =p Outro dia posto a song-fic como one-shot!**

**P.S.S.: Me desculpe se não ficou bom Mousse, mas eu acho que estou ficando sem ideias... o.O**

* * *

><p>Não é como se eu tivesse escolha.<p>

Ino, Hinata e Tenten simplesmente invadiram a minha casa, dizendo que era caso de urgência, que eu tinha que me levantar e ajudá-las, etc, etc... A princípio pensei o que qualquer kunoichi médica pensaria se alguém a acordasse às três da madrugada: tem alguém morrendo no hospital. Mas eu juro que fiz a Ino voar o quarto todinho com um murro quando, depois de me acordar berrando "LEVANTA TESTA DE MARQUISE" ela disse que eu _tinha _que me levantar para dar uma voltinha pela cidade. Às três horas da manhã.

- POXA! EU ACABEI DE VOLTAR DE UMA MISSÃO SUPER COMPLICADA E CANSATIVA, SERÁ QUE EU POSSO DORMIR?

- Mas, Saah-chan, a Ino-chan não explicou direito! Ela sentiu a presença de uma mente diferente nos arredores da vila e nos acordou às pressas. Eu verifiquei com o byakugan e achamos que pode ser o Sasuke. - disse Hinata, um brilho intenso tomando seu olhar.

- Sasuke-kun...? - eu me assentei na cama, em choque. Ao olhar para o lado vi Naruto adormecido, depois de me fazer companhia por mais uma noite.

- Temos que ir! Estou quase perdendo a presença dele! - disse Ino.

- Espera! - eu me virei para meu namorado besta adormecido. - Naruto, Naruto acorda! Naruto... NARUTO!

- Anh? O quê? Acabou o lámen? Pra que o escândalo?

- Sasuke. - eu disse.

Dados alguns minutos nós corríamos pelas florestas do entorno da vila, seguindo o sinal captado por Ino. Meu coração palpitava em pensar em revê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Desde que ele fugira, há tantos anos atrás, só havíamos o visto uma vez, em um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, quando ainda tínhamos pertinentes dúvidas a respeito de Sai. O time Kakashi custou a superar a ausência do Sharingan, mas aos poucos o time sete foi dissolvido e aprendemos a conviver com Sai, e não Sasuke. Sasuke estava longe, inalcansável, cruel, perverso. Depois de tanto esforço para esquecê-lo, ter um bando de garotas invadindo seu quarto na madrugada para dizer que ele pode estar por perto não é muito legal: e se for um engano? E se ele nos atacar? E se ele não quiser voltar? Revê-lo traria de volta todas as más recordações, reabriria o buraco que ele deixou no meu peito quando se foi e que Naruto custou a preencher.

Corremos por muito tempo. Ino se concentrava em não perder o sinal da mente dele, e Hinata o procurava com o Byakugan. Eu, Naruto e Tenten íamos atrás, as seguindo, e continuamos correndo por muito tempo.

Todo esse "muito tempo" foram, na verdade, horas ininterruptas em que começamos a nos cansar. No entanto, temíamos que se parássemos para dormir, Sasuke desapareceria. Estávamos bem precisados de umas daquelas pílulas de soldado que o Kiba e o Akamaru comem...

As horas continuavam correndo e Sasuke era como aquelas cenouras que se pendura na frente do burro para ele andar: tão perto, mas nunca ao seu alcance...

Eu já estava cansada de outra missão, então simplesmente não aguentei.

- Precisamos parar! Não aguento mais!

- Eu te levo Saky-chan! - disse Naruto, se aproximando.

- Não! Todos estamos cansados, eu sei, precisamos parar!

- Mas e se ele sumir, Sakura! - reclamou Ino.

- Temos que correr o risco, nesse estado não conseguiremos nada!

Eu consegui convencê-los a parar. Na pressa não preparamos mantimentos, ou barracas ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, então Naruto foi pescar alguns peixes no rio próximo e pegar água, para Hinata assar os peixes em uma fogueira e eu e as meninas fizemos umas barracas de paus e folhas. Até que ficou aceitável. Depois de comermos muito peixe sem tempero, o que não é tão gostoso, acreditem, fomos todos dormir, e só o abraço do Naruto mesmo foi capaz de me reconfortar.

Acordamos já com o nascer do Sol. Nem sequer nos demos ao trabalho de desfazer as pistas da nossa estadia, não havia tempo para isso. Ino disse que conseguia sentir a frequência da mesma mente do dia anterior, ainda em movimento, mas enfraquecida. Nos colocamos em movimento mais rapidamente para recompensar o tempo perdido, e em algumas horas voltamos ao estado do dia anterior. Aceleramos o ritmo, procurando diminuir a distância, mas a pessoa (que rezávamos para que fosse Sasuke) também era rápida demais.

- Hinata! Ative o Byakugan, veja se é ele mesmo! - no dia anterior ele estava longe demais para que ela o visse, mas hoje...

- BYAKUGAN! Consigo ver! É ele! É o Sasuke!

**Hinata's POV**

Sim, eu o via, e bem. O culpado por toda a dor e sofrimento pelo qual o Naruto-kun passou, a alguns míseros quilômetros de distância. Naruto chorou por causa dele, implorou, se humilhou... e tudo que esse _desgraçado_ fez foi fugir e se esconder.

Fui tomada por um desejo diferente, uma raiva... sentimento de vingança. Eu não podia fazer mal a ele ou faria mal a Naruto, mas se eu o capturasse não haveria problema haveria? Eu faria qualquer coisa para que Sasuke voltasse e Naruto parasse de sofrer.

Acelerei a um ritmo tão exagerado que minhas pernas reclamaram da dor e do esforço, mas eu não me importava, tinha que alcançá-lo, tinha que capturá-lo, tinha...

A distância entre eu e Sasuke diminuía. Eu reparei que meus amigos gritavam algo e tentavam me alcançar, provavelmente não entendiam porque, de todas as pessoas, logo eu estava com tanta pressa. Era de se esperar que Sakura corresse. Era de se esperar que Naruto corresse. Mas não eu.

Mesmo assim, eu corri. Quando achava que não ia aguentar mais, me lembrava de Naruto chorando, Naruto implorando, Naruto sofrendo, Naruto-kun... e toda a velocidade do clã Hyuuga voltava e eu era capaz de correr ainda mais rápido.

Eu sorri. Papai e Neji-kun teriam orgulho se vissem a velocidade que alcancei.

Eu estava tão perto dele agora que nem precisava mais de um Byakugan para vê-lo, mas o mantive ativado pois não esperava uma recepção amigável dele. Corria cada vez mais rápido, mais rápido, até...

- SASUKE!

Ele se virou e parou. Eu também.

Estávamos em uma clareira aberta e ele me olhava surpreso.

- Hinata? Com tantas pessoas eu não imaginei que logo você fosse ser a primeira a chegar...

- Você... você fez o Naruto sofrer!

- Ah, foi tudo pelo Naruto. Ainda apaixonada por ele? Crie vergonha! Ele não gosta de você!

- Ele está com a Sakura, e está feliz. É isso que importa. Eu não sou apaixonada por ele, eu o amo! Se eu não o amasse, se fosse apenas uma paixão, não o deixaria ir mesmo que isso o fizesse triste. Eu o amo e a felicidade dele é tudo o que importa para mim. Mas isso, Sasuke, não são coisas que você possa entender, ou jamais abandonaria a Sakura aqui. Ela amava você.

- Amava?

- Você foi tão rude e cruel que quem olha nos olhos dela sabe que é pelo Naruto que ela vive agora.

Ele estreitou os olhos e ativou o Sharingan. Olhando pelas minhas costas vi que todos se aproximavam, mas ainda bem distantes.

- TIME TAKA! - chamou Sasuke. Dois garotos, um de cabelo laranja e um de cabelo azul, e uma ruiva de óculos apareceram. - Vigiem, daqui a pouco teremos companhia.

Ele se foi. Ah não, não corri tanto à toa.

Me preparei para seguí-lo, mas seus amigos foram me cercando. Eles riam, estavam me subestimando. Deixei que chegassem perto o bastante e...

- KAITEN NO JUSTU! - finalmente eu conseguira aprender o justu, Neji me ensinara com muita habilidade. Foram todos afastados e ficaram tontos por um segundo, mas tempo suficiente para que eu seguisse.

Sasuke não demorou a reparar que estava sendo seguido. Ele fez uma mudança brusca de curso para a direita, eu o segui.

Depois de muito tempo, ele entrou em uma caverna em um rochedo, correu por algumas galerias lá dentro e parou.

Estávamos em um local parecido com um quarto, com uma cama no fundo, onde ele se largou.

- Ah, Hinata. Por que me seguiu? Pelo Naruto?

Eu comecei a arfar.

- Pare de falar do que não sabe.

- É VOCÊ QUE NÃO SABE DE NADA!

Credo! Ele gritou pra que mesmo?

- Pare! Não estou gritando com você! Que tal se a gente simplesmente conversar?

- Hmpf. Você quer o que?

- Um acordo. Uma exigência minha, uma sua e nos acertamos.

- E qual é a sua exigência?

- Pode me pedir o que quiser, mas eu quero que você volte para a vila. Eu quero que você volte para seus amigos, para sua casa! Quero que pare de fazê-los sofrer!

- Sinto muito acordo negado.

- E-eu faço qualquer coisa! Qualquer uma!

- Seria capaz de morrer para isso?

- Sim.

- De matar alguém?

- Quem seria a pessoa?

- Karin.

- Sim.

- Juugo.

- Sim.

- Ino.

- E-eu... não sei...

- Naruto.

- Não! Não me peça para magoá-lo ou ferí-lo.

- Mate a Sakura e eu voltarei.

- Não posso! Destruiria o Naruto e a Sakura é minha amiga!

- Você é fraca demais para chantagear alguém ou fazer acordos. E pode acabar sendo... um infortúnio caso o meu esconderijo "vase". Vamos acabar com isso por aqui mesmo, certo?

Ele se levantou e veio até mim. Me abraçou com o braço esquerdo e aproximou os lábios da minha orelha, sussurrando.

- É mesmo uma pena, você é uma linda garota. Mais bonita que a Sakura, não sei como Naruto preferiu ela a você. Mas quem sabe demais não pode ficar andando por aí pode? - e eu ouvi um som característico e uma luminosidade vinha do braço direito dele: Chidori.

Ele vai me matar.

- Não... vamos resolver isso...

- Não se preocupe _Hina-chan_, vai ser tão rápido que não vai nem sentir a dor... eu prometo...

Bem, eu tinha duas opções:

1 - lutar. Usar o Hakke Hasangeki (**N.A.: **"O shinobi impulsiona o inimigo com as mãos, e posteriormente lança uma grande quantidade de chakra, semelhante a uma rajada. Esse golpe é muito perigoso pois retira todo o chakra do inimigo, devido ao impacto, assim também perfurando ou destruindo a parte onde o shinobi for atacado. Dependendo da quantidade de chakra utilizado no ataque, pode matar o inimigo no impacto ou pouco depois. Acredita-se que uma pessoa nunca mais se levanta após receber este golpe. " **Tirei do Wikipédia! Página do Clã Hyuuga**). Minha posição era favorável para o golpe e se desse certo faria um estrago e tanto. Mas se eu o matasse... o Naruto não iria suportar!

2 - Morrer. Simples e suave, e se Sasueke cumprisse a promessa, indolor.

É óbvio que a segunda opção é a melhor.

Uma lágrima escorreu em meu rosto e eu escorei a testa no ombro dele, esperando.

Mas não veio. A luz desapareceu.

- Posso saber por que não está se defendendo?

- Porque se eu te machucar vou magoar o Naruto, e eu não menti quando disse que morreria por ele.

- Isso... é... confuso... eu... não esperava que estivesse falando sério...

- Desistiu?

- Não posso matar alguém com um coração tão puro, acho que nem eu sou assim tão cruel mais. - ele se assentou na cama

- Mais...?

- Desde que Itachi morreu... ou melhor, que eu o matei, tenho uma visão diferente das coisas. Eu descobri que ele não era culpado... eu sofri com isso. Eu não posso matar uma pessoa sem um bom motivo. Não mais. Eu mudei, mesmo que não pareça. - eu me assentei ao lado dele.

- Então era por isso que estava rodeando a vila? Sentiu saudades de casa?

- Senti falta do Naruto, do time 7 em si e de todos vocês. Me deu um aperto tão grande matar o Itachi, cheguei a pensar em destruir a vila, mas me lembrei de que todos estariam lá... por mais que eu quisesse, não conseguiria matá-los, destuir a cidade... não dá; tudo isso despertou algo diferente dentro de mim.

- Sasuke... - eu tenho que admitir. Fiquei com pena dele, e olhe que ele estava cogitando me matar a alguns segundos atrás. Passei o braço pelas costas dele para acalmá-lo e ele apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Sou mesmo um caso perdido não é? Resolvo ser forte, não dá. Resolvo ser mal, não consigo. Resolvo matar meu irmão, me arrependo. Quando é que vou tomar uma decisão correta?

Era a minha única chance.

- Posso te sugerir uma decisão correta?

- O que seria?

- Volte.

Ele ficou em silêncio, fitando o vazio. Alguns minutos, ou anos, se passaram, até que ele rompesse o silêncio.

- Eu ficaria um qualquer lugar, se pudesse ter minha família de volta, ou pelo menos recomeçá-la. Ver o Sharingan renascer.

- Então pode voltar. As garotas da vila fariam fila para ter um filho seu.

- Não. Quero uma família. Casar com alguém legal. Ter meus filhos. Alguém que eu conheça.

- Ino?

- Não gosto dela. Ela só quer saber de mim porque sou um gato.

- Modéstia passou longe hein?

Rimos.

- Quem sabe... - eu disse - Não conhece mais nenhuma garota na vila?

- Legal? Só você. - e ele sorriu.

É óbvio que era para ser um comentário inocente, uma brincadeira, mas acabou fazendo muito sentido. Eu não imaginei que fosse me casar um dia com alguém que não fosse o Naruto, sempre me via ou com ele, ou sozinha. Mas agora me parece uma burrada enorme desperdiçar essa chance de fazer bem ao Naruto, levando Sasuke de volta para a vila, ao Sasuke, o ajudando a refazer o clã, e a mim, encontrando alguém com quem viver.

- Sasuke... - eu virei o rosto dele para mim, tinha que olhar um pouco para o alto para fitá-lo. Eu não me pronunciei. Apenas fechei os olhos e o beijei.

Eu pensei que ele fosse ficar surpreso, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas não, ele apenas retribuiu. Poucos minutos se passaram até eu o soltar. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem muito e desviei o olhar.

- Por que fez isso, Hinata?

- Quero que você volte. Você quer uma família. Pode dar certo.

- Não sei... nossos filhos nasceriam com Byakugan ou Sharingan?

- Alguns com um, alguns com outro, com nenhum, não sei! Mas temos que tentar.

Ele sorriu. Me abraçou.

- Arigatô, Hinata.

**Anos se passaram**

Relaxa Hinata, respira, relaxa...

Droga, não dá, é muita dor.

- ANDA MAIS RÁPIDO SASUKE-KUN!

Ele correu ainda mais depressa. Coitado, eu não devia exigir tanto de um homem levando uma mulher grávida de gêmeos no colo, mas é que entrar em trabalho de parto dói, sabiam?

Alguns séculos depois chegamos no hospital de Konoha. Tsunade e Shizune nos receberam, fomos guiados até Sakura e ela me colocou em uma maca e quando me dei por mim estava deitada em um quarto de hospital, com uma daquelas camisolas, ligada em um monitor e morrendo de dor, com um Sasuke meio nervoso assentado do outro lado do quarto. Meu pai, Hiashi, Hanabi e Neji estavam lá também, o último abraçado a uma Tenten extremamente nervosa.

Horas depois disseram que era hora de empurrar. Sasuke e Hanabi vieram ajudar e empurra empurra daqui, empurra empurra dali, uma menininha de olhos negros e um garotinho de olhos brancos foram colocados nos meus braços. Herdeiros dos maiores clãs de Konoha, e a garotinha com uma responsabilidade maior do que podia imaginar.

Com o tempo, eu aprendi a amar Sasuke, e ele a me amar. Nossos filhos eram os orgulhos de ambos os clãs, e tivemos mais dois casais de gêmeos, o que quer dizer mais dois Sharingans. Eu sei que Sasuke vai conseguir seu objetivo e ainda vai ver o clã lotar as ruas de Konoha.

Juntos conseguimos a minha felicidade, a dele, e a do homem que por muito tempo eu amei: Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, é isso!<strong>

**Me desculpem se a fic não ficou boa, acho que estou entrando em déficit de ideias!**

**Se eu não estiver entrando, a fic estiver boa e for paranoia minha avisem nas reviews!**

**Enfim, espero que todos, especialmente a Mousse tenham gostado, fiz com carinho e de todo o coração!**

**Beijos, Gaby Amorinha**

**PS.: Eu sei que é uma one-shot, mas mesmo que não precise ser continuada uma review sempre anima o leitor nas outras fics e a ter novas ideias, então, me deixem mesmo um review?**


End file.
